Alien Alert!
by Flaming Bananas of Doom
Summary: Pie's finally found his true love. How far will he go to win her heart? Please R&R! New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The Mews got called into work. Swarms and swarms of Kirema anima bees are terrorizing a small park in Tokyo. The girls arrive to see Pie leading the Kirema animas. After the Mew-Mews transform Ichigo sees if anyone saw them. She is shocked to see a girl about her age covering her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise. 'Oh no.' Ichigo thought. 'She saw us.' Pie of course had to see what shocked Ichigo, and when he laid eyes on the girl he instantly fell in love. Pie had never seen a more beautiful human before. "She needs to be the one!" Pie muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Tart and Kish are making plans to find another human with alien DNA, but they haven't found one because Masaya was the only one but they don't know that.

Alien Alert

Part 1

"Alien alert, alien alert!" R2000 blurted out as Ichigo watched people go by on her way to the café.

"Shut up R2000! Do you want people to hear you!" Ichigo yelled obviously annoyed at R2000's constant alerting, which had been going on for more than five minutes.

As they passed a corner into an old park, Ichigo frantically searched for any sign of a Kirema anima or Kish, but the only thing she found was a girl. She had seen the team transform and now is obsessing about becoming a Mew-Mew. "Your so cooool! What animal is Lettuce? Oh and Zakuro's outfit is cute. What's that strange mark on your body? Do all the Mew-Mews have a mark? Do I? Can you Che-." "Nooo! Just stop! First R2000, now you! What did you say your name was again?" Ichigo interrupted.

"A--Alexis M.--Miyamoto." Stammered Alexis who was quite stunned by Ichigo's reaction to her questions. "Um did I say something wrong?" Alexis said feeling rather sorry. Ichigo looked up and realized that she was being mean. "Oh sorry about that, it's just that I...uh I had a rough day yesterday. Ryou got mad that you saw us transform, and who got all the blame, ME! I really didn't do anything except doing my job and he got angry at tha..."

"So-sorry, I didn't realize that I caused so much trouble." Alexis said starting to walk off. "Wait!" Ichigo yelled walking up to Alexis. "It wasn't your fault."

"Uh-oh I'm late for school!" Alexis said running off. "On Saturday?" Ichigo said completely confused. Meanwhile, at the alien space ship, Tart and Kish were waiting for Pie to return. "Grrrr, where is Pie he should have been back from the mission by now!" Tart shouted. "Calm down Tart, he's probably still searching. You know that this one particular human being is so important to us. We have to find the human before those Mew-Mews spoil our plans." Kish said reassuring Tart. Just then, Pie walked in. "Where were you? It should have only taken you five minutes to scan for the human!" Tart yelled showing that Kish's reassuring had done nothing. Pie walked off to his room and said, "I scanned, but I think you'll have better luck tomorrow."

"Don't you mean you'll have better luck tomorrow?" Kish said.

Pie turned around just as he was going to close the door an answered. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Who does he think he is!" Tart said angrily as the door to Pie's room shut with a thud.

"Leave him alone Tart." Kish said trying to stop the fight that was sure to erupt between Tart and Pie.

"**_What could be more important then the mission?_ " **Kish thought to him self."Darn, she's not compatible." Pie said sadly referring to Alexis.

"Hmmm, but what if I could make her compatible? What if there--- really was a way. Then Alexis Miyamoto would become one of us!" Pie told him-self eagerly. The end of the First Chapter.

Alien Alert

Part 2

Alexis Miyamoto stared at her schoolwork as she thought about the morning. "**_ Why did Ichigo get so mad , I mean I was just asking a few questions."_**

"Honey are you okay? Are you stuck on a problem or something?" Asked Mrs. Miyamoto as she passed by Alexis's room.

"I'm okay mom. I was just thinking of this morning that's all." Alexis answered. "Man I wish I was a Mew-Mew, they are so cool."

"Hmmm, what was that sweetie?" Mrs. Miyamoto said stepping back.

**_"Opps , did I say that out loud!"_**

"Oh um ... I figured out the problem." Alexis said covering up her mistake.

"That's great Alexis, keep up the good work." Mrs. Miyamoto said moving on.

"Sissy, sissy there's someone at the door for you, It's that guy you like!" Alexis's little brother Hikaru chuckled. Alexis ran up to Hikaru and dragged him away from the front door.

"Quiet Hikaru he'll hear you." Alexis whispered angrily at her brother. Alexis opened the door and sure enough standing there was Orrik Hashimoto, He was a year older then her. His hair was pitch black about down to his shoulders, and his bright blue eyes sparkle every time he smiles.

"Hi Orrik. What's up?" Alexis greeted Orrik.

"Hello Alexis. Uh... What did your brother say?" Orrik questioned.

"Oh nothing!" Alexis answered blushing hard.

"Oh... Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie?" Orrik said with an eager look on his face.

"Sure a movie sounds nice." Alexis said happily. Orrik smiled and sent out a sigh of relief. He was hoping yes was her answer.

Pie sat on his bed trying to figure out how Alexis could become an alien without the right D.N.A.

"Yes!" Pie cried out as the solution came to him. "Since I have the perfect D.N.A. all I need to do is take some of my D.N.A. and inject it in to her!" Pie said as he scrambled to his feet and walked over to a desk in his room. Pie then injected a hypodermic needle (a thing that looks like what doctors use to give you shots) in to his arm and drew out some blood containing part of his D.N.A. Pie gave a cry of pain. He hated needles as much as anyone else, but he knew this was for a "good" cause.

"Now it's time to pay Alexis Miyamoto a visit." Pie said tellaporting out of the room.

"That was a good movie." Orrik said as he and Alexis walked out of the Movie Theater.

"I don't know, I thought it was kind of sad." Alexis sighed as she looked up at Orrik as they turned a curb. She liked him so much, but how could she tell him.

Suddenly a crowd of screaming people formed, and started running right at them. Orrik and Alexis held tight to each other, bracing themselves as the crowd got nearer. The screaming people ran right in to them and Alexis pushed from Orriks grip.

"Alexis!" Orrik yelled over the crowd's shouts.

"Orrik!" Alexis screamed frantically as she got pushed to the pavement. A jolt of pain shot through her and her vision became blurry. The last thing she saw was a figure with long ears saying. "This won't hurt much." Then everything went black.

" Alexis are you aright?" A familiar voice said. Alexis lifted her head and a wave of dizziness came over her.

"Orrik is that you?" Alexis questioned.

"Good you still remember me." Orrik answered happily. "Maybe I should get you home."

Alexis stood up and nodded, she didn't feel very well.

"Well I checked you over and you don't have any serious wounds, but you do have something on your arm that looks like something pricked you. I doubt it was a rock that did it." Orrik said shaking his head.

That night Alexis tossed and turned, she was having a horrible nightmare. Alexis woke up from her dream with a start; she was sweating, shivering, and hurting all over. As she looked around the room she saw the same shadowy figure with long ears; the site made her faint.

The End of the Second Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Custard**

When Alexis came to her senses she was in a strange room, about as big as a small kitchen. Alexis tried to get up, her head was spinning as if someone had just picked her up and spun her around. She took a step foreword and then fell backwards, Alexis screamed as she slowly realized that the whole room was moving!

"Good thing Kish and Tart aren't here! I didn't think you would scream when you found out you where here." A voice said.

"Were?" Alexis asked nervously.

"In my space ship of course." Pie said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Your the figure with long ears!" Alexis gasped as she scooted away from Pie.

"Yes." Pie grumbled, annoyed at the "long ears" comment. "Anyway, I brought you here Alexis because you're special!"

Alexis blushed as she asked "How?"

"Put this on and I'll show you" Pie answered, handing her a necklace. Alexis took the necklace from him and looked at it. It is made of tiny metal balls and had a flat triangle in the middle. She tried to read what was written on the triangle but it was in a language she could not understand.

"Put it on and say 'ever changing necklace'." Pie commanded .

Alexis hesitated, but then put it on and managed to stutter out. "E-ever changing n-necklace!" A strange sensation shot through her, she felt her body transforming! Alexis got up and ran to the mirror in the small room. As she reached the mirror long ears popped out of the spot where her normal ears had been.

"I -- I look ... like you!" Alexis cried out in astonishment.

"Not exactly." Pie smirked as he looked Alexis over, she was becoming just what he expected. Her long pajama dress was replaced with a short black skirt and a strapless dark green shirt. Bandages wrapped around her hair until she had pig tails. More bandages appeared to cover her arms and legs, and her fuzzy slippers turned into black leather boots.

"Yes it's working!" Pie proclaimed excitedly. Alexis was lifted up in a bright light, the transformation was just about complete. The light grew brighter as if it was going to explode, when all the sudden everything stopped and Alexis fell from the place she was lifted up to. Pie rushed to her side to see if she was all right.

"Who am I?" The changed Alexis groaned.

"Your name is Custard." Pie told her. "Remember I'm Pie." 'Custard' looked at Pie as though her memory was coming back.

"Oh, yes I remember." She said back to him.

The End of the Third Chapter

How do you like the story so far? Please tell me what you think about it! Thanks! (I know that was short, but hope you like it.)

---- Flaming Bananas of Doom


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter four: **Who the heck are you?

Hey thank you for Reading this far! Well here's chapter 4.

---- Flaming Bananas of Doom

"Honey wake up, it's time to go to church!" Mrs. Miyamoto shouted as she shook her daughter's blanket--covered pillows violently. (Thinking that it was Alexis.) "That's it! If you won't get up then I'll --- ..." Mrs. Miyamoto looked in horror as the blankets came off, revealing the body shaped pillows. She sent out a loud scream and looked about frantically for her missing child. Trying to calm down, Mrs. Miyamoto told herself that Alexis might be getting ready in the bathroom. She picked up the blankets and headed out the room. As walked by the bathroom, she saw a light was on; and that someone was in there. She heaved a big breath and went on her way. When Mrs. Miyamoto had left, the light in the bathroom turned off; and the door opened. Hikaru stepped out and then went to his room.

"Una ..." Custard moaned when a cold hand brushed against her face. Her eyes fluttered and she reluctantly sat up.

"How are you today, my princess?" Pie asked, sitting down by her side.

"Just fine, _oh prince of mine_ ." Custard, sarcastically, replied.

"My friends, Kish and Tart, will be returning today." He said, while reaching for Custard's hand.

She quickly put her hands out of reach and asked. "Wait ... Don't I know them?"

"You've probably only heard of them." Pie said abruptly and frowned at Custard's reluctance toward him.

"Well then, I can't wait to meet them." She smiled

"And I bet they _can't wait_ to meet you too." He smiled back.

Custard yawned and Pie got up to leave.

"They should be back in an hour or two, so be ready." He added, then left.

"Alexis Miyamoto! We are going to be late if you don't come down this instant!" Mrs. Miyamoto yelled.

Hikaru ran down the stairs and answered for his sister. "Didn't you see the note she left?"

"What note?" The alarmed mother questioned.

"This one." Hikaru held up a folded piece of paper. Mrs. Miyamoto read the perfectly neat hand writing, which read:

'Dear Mom,

I'm going to church with Orrik, so I already left. Also I'm doing other stuff today and won't be back till late.'

---- Alexis

"Oh." Mrs. Miyamoto stated, relaxing a bit. "Come on Hikaru lets get going. And maybe we'll get some take--out on the way back from church."

"Yum!" Hikaru smiled.

After making her bed, Custard went exploring around the room that she had been put in.

She found a bookshelf with multiple books on it. As she read through the titles she found an alien poem book. Custard picked it up to read it but found that only the title was in English, the rest of the book was in a different language; yet she could still read it.

So she began to read the book. She read a poem about a deceiving dragon, who came to his end in a lake of fire that burns on forever yet does not singe a thing; she read of a father, who loved his children so much that he sacrificed his life for them; she read a poem about a shepherd, who cared about his sheep, so if one strayed from the flock he would guide it back safely to it's family. Custard read poem after poem till she was so engrossed in the book that she forgot the time.

A sudden knock on the door brought her back and she answered. "Yes. Who is it?"

"Who do you think? Are you ready yet." Pie said, from outside the door.

"Oh! Uh, not yet. I'll be out in a minute." She replied.

"Fine. Just hurry!"

Custard hurriedly put on her 'usual' outfit then left the room.

Custard walked into a kitchen like room, where she found Pie munching on an apple.

"Good. You're here." Pie said in between bites. I need for you to ---" Before he could finish his sentence, he heard voices coming from a back room.

"Are they here?" Custard asked, peering through the door.

"Uh, yeah. You stay here and I'll go get them." Pie told her as he vanished through the door.

Pie found Kish sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Kish. I have to tell you something important. I ... Where's Tart!" Pie said sounding alarmed.

Kish shifted in his chair and answered. "He was hungry so he went to find something to eat. Now, what was so importa---" Kish was interrupted by a loud shout from an other room.

"Who the heck are you!" It said.

"Oh great." Pie mumbled.

"What the?" Kish said, confused. Kish walked to the room where he had heard the shout come from and Pie followed behind.

"Are you Kish or Tart?" Custard asked, giggling at Tart's odd expression.

"Tart, but that doesn't answer my question! Who are you!" Tart said angrily.

"Oh, so it was a surprise." She said glancing at the door.

"W--What was!" Tart asked uneasily.

"Uh, nothing. I'm Custard, glad to meet you." Custard smiled. Just then Kish burst open the door and walked in with Pie sulking behind. "What's all the shouting abou-- ... Who the heck are you!" Kish questioned.

"You must be Kish." Custard giggled again.

"Yes." Kish said, vexed by her knowledge of his name.

"I'm Custard." Custard said matter-of-factly.

"Pie, I think you need to tell us something." Kish said, glancing at Custard nervously.

"Uh, Custard can you excuse us." Pie told Custard, knowing that he couldn't tell the truth in front of her.

"Okay." Custard said as she tellaported out.

Pie leaned back on the wall and began to tell his friends what had happened since they where gone.

"So this girl you love; just put on the necklace, like that?" Kish asked as he snapped his fingers. "Without trying to run or anything?"

"Heh. Nah, you should have seen the fear in her eyes. She was so timid she could have jumped of a 50 ft, building if you told her to." Pie answered, smiling.

"Now that's devotion." Kish chuckled. "I wish Ichigo was like that!"

"So this _girl_ is going to help us destroy those mews!" Tart said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah! What's your problem!" Snapped Pie.

"A girl! Yuck!" Tart crossed is arms. "This is no work for an old hag like her."

Pie straightened his posture and clenched his fists. "What did you say." He asked through gritted teeth.

"I said, this is---"

"Stop it you two! What's done is done! 'kay?" Kish broke in. "Fine." Tart and Pie said simultaneously.

**The End of the Fourth Chapter**

Uh, did you like this chapter? Was it good? Well tell me what ya thought! Thanks!

---- Flaming Bananas of Doom


End file.
